


Attention

by Author404



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Negan (Walking Dead), Everyone Is Gay, Fist Fights, Hair-pulling, Humor, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author404/pseuds/Author404
Summary: Negan really wants Rick to pay attention to him.





	Attention

Negan swung a punch at Rick, which he blocked with one hand. Negan grunted and moved back. He moved to grab the dagger attached to his belt out of its sheath but Rick had other plans. The shorter man yanked his shoulders forward and head-butted him mercilessly.

“Aw, fuck!” Negan rubbed his aching forehead. Rick stumbled a little. Negan took this as permission to slash at him. But Rick shielded his face just in time. The knife ripped a slip of skin with it though. Rick shook out his hand and moved forward. 

Negan fumbled with the knife again. He nervously glanced at Rick. He looked so determined… And strong. Rick didn’t waste any time observing Negan, Negan thought bitterly. He wanted attention and he was gonna get it. 

Rick blatantly shoved Negan up against the wall behind him. Oh shit. Negan had that slimmer of hope that something else would happen. Rick clocked him in the nose, hard. Oh well, maybe someday they would have a full blown make-out session, with Negan groaning and Rick slapping and sucking and all that shit he liked. 

“Shit, Rick, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you liked me.” Negan coughed up. Rick scoffed and punched him again. He may have looked fuckin’ tiny but he sure didn’t act like it. The man punched hard, hard enough to knock the wind out of Negan again. 

“You… You… I’m gonna kill you.” Rick hissed into his ear with gritted teeth. Fuck, that was hot. “Sure, gorgeous.” Negan locked eyes with the other man. “Sure.” Rick didn't avert his eyes. They stared each other down, eyes glancing down every once in a while. 

Rick slapped Negan on the side of his face, growling. “You'd like that, wouldn't you?” His face changed into something more intense. Woah. “You’d want me to rip something off? Wouldn't you?” Rick had his wrists in a tight hold now. Negan breathed hard and fast. This wasn’t how he'd anticipated something like this would go. 

He tried to move his arms but they were pinned on the wall above him. Rick was growling like a goddamn animal in his ear. And it was sexy as fuck, that's for sure. “You'd want me to take the lead, wouldn't you?” Oh shit. “Speak when you are spoken to.” Holy- 

Rick struck him across the face again. Negan whimpered like a wet dog. “Ah- Yea- Yeah.” Jesus, he was… Fuck. Rick’s eyes glanced down. Negan followed his gaze. Rick didn’t let him. He pulled Negan’s head up roughly with one hand. The other hand was holding both wrists now. Negan couldn’t escape even if he wanted to. 

“You’re getting off from me, aren’t you?” Rick held his face at the beard. Negan felt his erection throb from Rick’s voice. His hot ass voice. “From me threatening you. You eat it up don’t you?” He bit his tongue, not wanting to make any noise. Rick was breathing down his neck just like Negan did with him. “I make you squirm, don’t I?” Oh he knew. He fucking knew what he was doin’, didn’t he? 

Negan’s teeth slipped and he let out a high pitched noise to his own horror. Ohshitfuck- Rick looked positively triumphant. Without warning, he shoved his hand into Negan’s pants. Negan moaned. It was a full sound. Rick kept stroking him without mercy. Both of Negan’s hands were free now. Rick wasn’t holding his chin anymore. Probably realizing that doing this too fast wasn’t the best option, he slowed his hand down. 

“Ooohh, fuckfuck.” Negan drawled, saliva crowding his mouth. He broke Rick’s eye contact to shut his eyes in pleasure. The man’s greying beard was rubbing against his neck suddenly. He wasn’t sucking on his neck though, he was biting. 

“Ahh!” He was almost sobbing. Negan used one of his hands to shove the dark jeans down to the thigh. He wanted Rick to see him. Sure enough his cock was flushed and hard. Rick pulled at the skin on his neck and released to look at what he was doing. He knelt down. Fuck. Was he-

Rick nipped at one of the inside of Negan’s thighs, dragging his pants down more. He was really into the biting wasn’t he. Negan always knew that he was into more than the “norm”. Despite what other asshats around him said. 

Rick broke him out of his thoughts when he brought his tongue up Negan’s whole length, swirling it at the tip. Negan moaned and bucked hard. Fuckkkk. 

“Ughhh! Rick…” Rick looked up at him, saliva dripping from his mouth. Negan wanted to stick it in his mouth so bad. He stuck his tongue between his teeth and thrusted forward, still locked onto Rick's eyes. They weren't saying anything. “Baby…” Rick moved closer. Negan grinned. 

Rick suddenly launched up from his knees and shoved Negan to his, making him whine. You're fucking kidding. Well, he was getting attention. Rick was unbuckling his belt with one hand. The other hand was twisted into Negan's raven hair. By the time Rick got his pants undone, Negan was already drooling. His dick wasn't like anything he'd imagined. It was better. Rick huffed out a chuckle from his reaction. Fuck he was gorgeous. 

Without warning, Negan took all of his crush's length into his mouth. Rick gasped from above him and he smiled as much as he could. Negan had Rick moaning from above him by bobbing his head up and down like he'd done this a million times before. Cause he had. 

Rick had both of his hands pulling on Negan's hair now. He was pulling him forward and slightly fucking his mouth. Negan didn't mind, he liked it. Rick's moans we're more high pitched now. He was mindlessly giving words or praise now. 

“Fu- fuck, Negan. You're so good at this- I knew you'd be good at this. Fuckk.” Negan loved hearing this. He absolutely adored it. “Fuck, baby…” Negan sobbed and thrusted into his own hand. “Oh, you're good. Better than what I could've imagined.” Rick fantasized about him? That was hot. 

Negan cried out and came all over his hand. He popped off for a moment and breathed heavily. He coughed for a moment. Rick gave him a second and then shoved his cock back into Negan's mouth. Jesus, he better come soon. Sure enough, his thrusts got more fast and careless. 

“Ne- Negan, I- I'm gonna-” Rick finished with a groaning curse. Negan readily swallowed, thankful that Rick had warned him. He zipped his pants back up and wiped his mouth. Rick did the same, refastening his belt. He looked up into Negan's hazel eyes and smiled. “Good boy.”

Negan smashed their lips together for the first time. It was a messy kiss and, to be honest, sucked complete ass. Both of their saliva and Rick's come mixed. When they pulled apart, Rick spit on the ground. Negan laughed. 

“Shut up.” 

“I didn't say anything!” He chuckled again. “Next time, at least buy me dinner first.” Rick rolled his eyes and shoved him playfully. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Negan what happened to your knees?” 

… 

“Ask Eyecandy over in Alexandria.” He smirked. 

“No fuckin’ way!” Simon looked dumbfounded. Arat shook her head. 

“Bullshit.” She said. 

“Nope! It was amazing!” Negan leaned in to tell them both the tale. They both followed suit. “Ok, so, Rick The Prick was kicking my ass with no fuckin’ mercy. I forget what happened after that but he had me pinned up against a wall. You followin’ me?” They nodded in sync. He continued. “He was basically dirty talking me! One thing led to another and now he's jerking me off.” Negan put his hands up a bit. “And it was hot as fuck.” Dwight looked at both couches from across the room, confused. He ignored the ratty looking bitch and kept going. 

“Then he was all like 'fuck it” and started biting my goddamn neck. Also! Hot as fuck. The asshole got on his knees. His knees! I honestly thought he was… you know.” Simon nodded seriously. Laura came from god knows where and sat next to her girlfriend. Arat put an arm around her. Aw… 

“Hey.”

She nodded without a word. They made a good couple. But Negan kept going. “He teased me for like 5 minutes but then got up and pushed me to the ground.” Negan inhaled dramatically. “It was awesome.” Laura scoffed and chuckled slightly. “And I sucked his dick, and he loved it. He kept pulling my hair and shit. Super hot!” 

After the story was over he was bombarded with questions. Most of the vulgar ones were from Simon, not surprisingly. 

“What'd his dick taste like?”

“What happened after?”

“Are you alright?”

“Who are you talking about?” 

Negan answered them in order. “ I don't know, uh, dick maybe. Dumbass question. “He actually laughed. It was kinda cute… Yes, I'm ok. It was amazing. And Laura… We're talking about Rick fucking Grimes.” He did jazz hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe, comment, kudos!
> 
> \- Faye


End file.
